Pourquoi représenterais-tu plus à mes yeux ?
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: Aomine et Kise partagent une relation uniquement basée sur le sexe. Mais l'un semble éprouver des sentiments pour l'autre. [AoKise] [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**»****Auteur :** I am your Absolute Princess

**»****Anime/Manga** : Kuroko no Basket

**»****Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fukimaki.

**» Pairing:** Aomine x Kise

* * *

"Aaaah...Aominecchi..."

Seuls les gémissements du blond emplissent l'appartement. Aomine arbore un sourire satisfait: il domine Kise de toute sa hauteur, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ce visage en proie au plaisir l'excite toujours un peu plus. Il maltraite ses lèvres, les mord, les happe; et ses mains découvrent ce qu'elles peuvent découvrir, touchent ce qu'elles peuvent toucher, caressent ce corps finement musclé, tandis que sa bouche continue son exploration. Il entreprend de retirer le jogging qui le sépare encore de son amant.

" A-attends un peu !"

Aomine rit. Comme s'il pouvait patienter plus longtemps. Il pose ses mains sur les hanches de Kise, et, en de doux mouvements, parvient à dégager le vêtement. Le blond ne porte maintenant plus que sa chemise déboutonnée. Au moment même où celui à la peau mate donne le premier coup de langue sur le membre dur de son amant, il stoppe tout mouvement.

"Qu...c'est quoi, ce bordel, Kise ?"

Une musique insupportable provient du téléphone du blond, qui, complètement gêné, lance un "Désolé..." du bout des lèvres, avant de répondre.

"A-allô ? Ah, patron... Non, vous ne me dérangez pas. J'étais juste...en train de me reposer..."

_T'es obligé de répondre à ce connard de boss ? On s'en fout, il peut bien attendre. Moi non. Allez, Kise. Dépêche. _

" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!"

_Y'a quoi, encore ? _

"Eh bien...c'est-à-dire...je suis occupé..."

_Bon sang. Arrête de parler. Ferme-lui sa gueule, au patron._

"Très bien...j'arrive."

_Quoi ?!_

"Désolé, Aominecchi. Il y a un problème avec un autre pilote, alors je dois y aller.

- Ah, je vois. Tu devrais te grouiller, si tu veux pas qu'il t'engueule.

- Je...je suis désolé.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. On s'appelle. Tu me préviendras quand tu auras un jour de repos, je pourrai trouver du temps libre."

C'était comme ça: ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne se mettraient pas en travers de la carrière de l'autre. Leur relation n'était que purement sexuelle, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils ne se voyaient que lors de leurs congés, et ce, dans le seul but de partager une nuit d'ébats enflammés.

OoOoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, Aomine n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Kise. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il en a quelque chose à faire. C'est juste qu'il est...en manque. Le commissaire Midorima commence à sérieusement le faire chier, à lui refourguer des missions sans intérêt. Il a juste besoin de décompresser. C'est tout.

_Pff, qu'est-ce qu'on peut se faire chier. Comment elle fait Momoi, pour trouver intéressant de faire de la paperasse au poste ? 'fin là, j'crois bien qu'elle est comme moi, et qu'elle s'emmerde. _

" Momoi.

- Aomine-kun. Que veux-tu ?

- Rien. J'attends que cet enfoiré de Midorima me file une mission digne d'intérêt. Mais j'sens bien que tu te fais chier aussi.

- Détrompe-toi, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Si tu n'as rien à faire, tu n'as qu'à partir."

C'est vrai, quand il n'y a rien à faire au poste, il peut rentrer chez lui. Ça tombe bien, il peut aller chercher Kise au boulot. Normalement, ce soir, il est en week-end.

Il est donc devant la porte de sortie des employés de l'aéroport, une demi-heure plus tard. Le pilote ne tarde pas, et sort quelques minutes après l'arrivée de son amant.

" AHHHH ! Aominecchi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Yo. Je suis venu te chercher.

- P-pourquoi ?

- Je suis sorti plus tôt du boulot, alors j'me suis dit qu'on pouvait se voir. T'es bien en week-end, aujourd'hui, non ?

- O...oui."

Étrangement, le blond rougit.

" Bon...on bouge ? Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Hm...comme tu veux."

OoOoO

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'appartement du policier, ils s'assoient machinalement sur le canapé, allument la télé, et regardent une chaîne de conseils de beauté. Enfin, Kise se lève et va à la salle de bains, où il prend une douche.

Il noue une serviette autour de ses hanches et sort, puis se rassoit sur le canapé. Aomine jette un rapide coup d'œil: le blond est couvert de légères gouttes de sueur, qui coulent le long de son torse; ses cheveux sont décoiffés, et son regard semble perdu dans le vide. Il ne résiste pas...

"Kise."

Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, ses lèvres sont déjà perdues sur celles d'Aomine, qui approfondit son baiser, en tentant d'introduire sa langue dans l'antre chaude. Mais, pour la première fois, le blond le repousse.

"Aominecchi. Attends..

- Quoi ? Tu veux pas ?

- Ce n'est...pas ça. Hm..."

Aomine lève un sourcil et tente de comprendre pourquoi son amant est aussi pensif. Mais il n'a jamais été doué pour deviner les sentiments des autres, et puis, il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire.

" Alors quoi ?

- R...rien d'important, mais...

- Kise. On va pas y passer des heures. Tu parles ?!

- Aominecchi, est-ce que...en dehors du sexe, je représente quelque chose pour toi ?"

Le bronzé n'avait vraiment pas vu venir cette question. Pour tous les deux, cette relation n'était que sexuelle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

" Qu...quoi ?

- Non, oublie.

- Arrête. Tu m'avais dit que tu étais d'accord pour que ce soit que du cul. Alors pourquoi tu représenterais plus pour moi ?"

Kise ne répond pas. Aomine ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du blond. Celui-ci tourne la tête, et porte une main à sa bouche.

"Je rentre.

- OI KISE ! T'as quoi ?!

- Rien, je suis juste fatigué. Ca ira, Aominecchi, je vais rentrer en taxi."

A ces mots, le pilote passe la porte. Aomine ne comprend toujours pas ce qui vient de se passer.

_Tss, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Il voulait dire quoi par "autre chose pour toi" ? C'est que du cul, et rien d'autre._

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si ça met un peu de temps à démarrer ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**»Auteur :** I am your Absolute Princess

**»Anime/Manga:** Kuroko no Basket

**»Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fukimaki. Cette image ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**» Pairing:** Aomine x Kise

_Bienvenue à tous pour ce deuxième chapitre ! ^^ J'ai essayé d'aller plus rapidement que dans le premier chapitre au niveau du rythme de l'histoire (et après réflexion, je me rends compte qu'il est vraiment court. Mais bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas important). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture \o/_

* * *

Cela fait déjà un mois. Un mois qu'Aomine sonne chez Kise, qu'il lui téléphone et tente de le joindre. Sans réponse. Il en a assez. Après réflexion, peut-être a-t-il dit quelque chose de blessant ? Non...il ne se rappelle pas de ça. Et il ne semble pas avoir fait quoique ce soit d'inapproprié. Kise a toujours répondu à ses caresses et ses baisers, mais pas cette fois-là. Pourquoi ...?

"Aomine-san. Si vous avez le temps de rêvasser, vous devriez enchaîner avec le travail suivant.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, Midorima-san."

Le policier à la peau bronzée ne comprend pas. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Puis s'endort.

OoOoO

"Aomine-kun ! Réveille-toi !"

_Tsk. C'est quoi cette voix criarde ? Pourquoi elle hurle dans mes oreilles ? _

"Aomine-kuuuun !

- Satsuki.

- Ah, tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ?! On a plein de travail, et toi, tu ne penses qu'à dormir !

- Ah, ferme la. Je finis toujours mon taf dans les temps, t'façon.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Depuis combien de temps dors-tu ?

- J'en sais rien. Vingt minutes, peut-être ?"

Momoi parait inquiète. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Enfin si, mais ce n'est généralement pas au sujet d'Aomine.

" Daiki. Tu ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Eh bien, tu sembles préoccupé, en ce moment."

Aomine hésite, juste quelques secondes, puis termine:

"J'ai pas de problème. Bon, maintenant, si tu permets, je rentre chez moi. C'est l'heure."

Il attrape son sac au pied du bureau et part aussi sombre qu'il était arrivé.

OoOoO

Une dernière fois. Il va rappeler une dernière fois. Et si ça ne répond pas, ce sera sans doute la fin de sa relation avec Kise.

Il cherche dans les contacts de son téléphone. Tiens ? Depuis quand s'appelle-t-il "Ryouta" ? Il se souvient pourtant l'avoir ajouté au nom de "Kise" dans son répertoire. Et il n'avait jamais remarqué ça en essayant de l'appeler.

_"Aominecchi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom ! _

_- Tss. Je préfère t'appeler Kise. Qu'est-ce que ça change, de toute façon ?_

_- Appelle-moi Ryouta, s'il te plait...!"_

Malgré cette demande, il avait continué à l'appeler "Kise". C'est vrai. A part lors de leurs ébats, Aomine n'avait jamais été attentionné avec lui. Il n'avait jamais tenté de lui faire plaisir. Mais, peu importe, le blond revenait toujours vers lui.

Il presse le téléphone vert. Rapidement, quelqu'un décroche.

" Allô ?"

Cette voix ne ressemble pas à celle de Kise. Elle est plus douce, mais aussi plus froide.

" Qui est-ce ?"

Cette fois, il en est sûr. C'est la voix de...

"Akashicchi ! Ne réponds pas aux appels de mon téléphone ! C'est peut-être important ! Allô ? Kise Ryouta à l'appareil !

- Kise.

Un mot suffit à Kise pour comprendre à qui appartient cette voix. Il sort de la pièce, et répond, moins gaiement, cependant.

- Oui ?

- Ça fait un mois que je sonne chez toi et que j'essaie de te joindre, mais t'es jamais là. Tu m'expliques ?

- Ah, désolé... Je suis chez Akashicchi à Kyoto depuis la semaine dernière, pour chercher un appartement. Je vais bientôt déménager.

A ces mots, Aomine retient son étonnement. Il reste parfaitement calme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah...tu sais, le travail, tout ça. Et j'ai eu une offre intéressante d'une agence de mannequinat, sauf que je dois aller à Kyoto pour ça. Et puis il y a un aéroport là-bas aussi. J'ai simplement fait une demande de transfert.

- P...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Cette hésitation dans la voix d'Aomine surprend le pilote. Il est maintenant déstabilisé, et ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- Kise ! Réponds, bordel ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça avant de partir ?!

- J-je pensais que ça ne t'intéresserait pas ! C'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais porté un quelconque intérêt !

- C'est pas une raison ! Tu reviens, maintenant !

- C'est trop tard, Aominecchi, je pars de Tokyo.

- Non. Tu m'appartiens."

L'homme à la peau bronzé raccroche. Kise ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser. Son "amant" l'a appelé, et lui a hurlé dessus qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il devrait se sentir coupable, mais il est heureux.

"Ryouta. Que voulait Daiki ?

- En fait...je ne sais pas vraiment. Il m'a dit que je devais rentrer à Tokyo, mais après il a dit tout ça et...

- Eh bien, eh bien. On dirait que tu vas devoir l'attendre ici."

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Normalement (et je dis bien normalement) le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ^^ (pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'écris selon l'inspiration x) Mais je vais faire mon possible pour terminer cette histoire le plus rapidement possible !)

Vous savez, je ne suis pas contre une review ! xD J'apprécie beaucoup, ça me motive vraiment de savoir ce que vous avez pensé !

A la prochaine, pour le (théorique) dernier chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**»Auteur:** I am your Absolute Princess

**»Anime/Manga:** Kuroko no Basket

**»Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fukimaki. Cette image ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**» Pairing:** Aomine x Kise

_Saluuuuut tout le monde ! Bon...finalement, ce sera pas le dernier chapitre. En fait, je fonctionne à l'inspiration, donc je ne sais jamais vraiment quand l'histoire peut se terminer. x)_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! \o/_

* * *

"LACHE-MOI SATSUKI ! Je dois y aller maintenant !

- Aomine-kun ! Reste ici ! Tu dois aller travailler demain ! Tu ne rentreras jamais à temps si tu pars maintenant !

- Je m'en fous, ils ont qu'à me virer s'ils veulent !

- Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi décider d'aller à Kyoto sur un coup de tête comme ça ?"

L'ex-coach aux cheveux roses commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Non seulement elle s'était invitée chez lui, mais en plus elle avait retardé son départ. Le policier se préparait rapidement afin de prendre le Shinkansen pour rejoindre Kise quand elle avait débarqué chez lui sans raison. Et maintenant elle essayait de l'empêcher de partir.

"Ferme-la. Dégage, Momoi, t'as rien à faire chez moi.

- Tu es très impoli, Aomine-kun ! C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton amie ?

- Amie ? Je me rappelle pas avoir entretenu ce genre de relation avec toi. Maintenant va-t-en, j'dois y aller. Mon train est à 20 heures."

Aomine tenta de repousser sa collègue vers la sortie, malgré ses plaintes insupportables. Une fois adossée à la porte, elle se mit à pleurer.

"T...Testu-kun...il..."

Le policier ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi parler de Tetsuya maintenant ? Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Satsuki, qui sanglottait.

"Hein ? Il a quoi, Testu ?"

Elle ne répondit pas et cacha son visage larmoyant avec ses mains, qu'Aomine dégagea afin qu'elle lui donne une explication. Soudain, elle lui sauta au cou et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et ça, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

**OoOoO**

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repousser Momoi, qui murmura:

"Pourquoi...pourquoi..." Elle se mit en boule, adossée au mur, repliée sur elle-même.

Le bronzé ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'abaissa, et posa une de ses mains sur la longue chevelure rose.

"Dis...c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec Testu ?"

Comme elle n'arrêtait pas de sangloter, il la força à se lever et la fit asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon. Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour se calmer.

Aomine, qui n'avait jamais été très patient, lui proposa fermement d'expliquer les raisons de ce baiser soudain. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, et se noya dans ce bleu profond, quelques secondes.

"...Satsuki ?

- Excuse-moi, Dai-chan. Je n'aurai pas du faire irruption chez toi comme cela. Ni t'embrasser. Je suis désolée..."

Elle semblait vraiment avoir des remords. Aomine, passant une main derrière sa nuque, lança:

"Bah...c'est pas grave. Mais tu veux seulement m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Hier, j'ai croisé Testu-kun, et il m'a proposé de dîner ensemble, puisqu'il repartait à Kyoto aujourd'hui...Alors, j'en ai profité pour...me confesser à lui. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.

- A-ah..."

Quelque part, Daiki était soulagé. Momoi n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui.

"Mais...il m'a avoué qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et qu'il continuerait à me voir comme son amie. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.. J'étais tellement triste. Je pensais pouvoir l'oublier en allant vers toi, mais il semblerait que ce n'était pas le bon choix." Elle baissa la tête. "Désolée..."

Aomine ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus au sujet de l'amour de Tetsuya, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler. Soudain, son attention se porta vers la pendule. 19h45. Il ne lui restait plus que 15 minutes pour prendre son train.

15 minutes pour retrouver Kise.

"Satsuki...! Mon train...Kyoto ! J'vais le louper ! Bordel !"

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'idée de ne pas avoir le train à l'heure aurait signifié qu'il ne verrait pas Kise ce soir. Qu'il ne le verrait pas avant la fin de la journée, et que tout cela se terminerait pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait voir Kise. Voir son visage, ses yeux dorés, entendre sa voix.

Après avoir renvoyé Satsuki chez elle, il courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Sa destination était toute tracée. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes. Un coup d'œil à son portable lui indiqua 19h54. Plus que 6 minutes. Enfin, après avoir traversé Shinjuku, il aperçut la gare. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il était à bout de souffle. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir couru aussi rapidement. Mais enfin il pénétra dans la gare. "_Attention aux portes automatiques, s'il vous plaît." _

_Non...je dois y aller. Je dois y arriver. J'ai pas couru tous ces putains de kilomètres pour rester planté là. Je DOIS y arriver. Je veux voir...Kise._

**OoOoO**

Enfin. Il y était. Après avoir enjambé toutes les portes de sécurité, il avait pu rentrer dans le train.

_Raaah, j'vais encore avoir des emmerdes. Bah, pas grave. C'est un train direct. J'me débrouillerais là-bas. _Et, exténué, il s'endormit.

Le mot "emmerdes" n'était peut-être pas très bien choisi pour désigner les problèmes qu'il s'était attiré en ne payant pas son billet et en enfonçant la porte du train. Il croyait ne jamais pouvoir sortir de la gare pour _le _rejoindre. Il était exactement 23h35. Plus que 25 minutes. Il avait dû payer une amende exorbitante, quel policier exemplaire.

Quand il sortit enfin pour respirer l'air frais, il ne lui restait que 15 minutes pour trouver la demeure d'Akashi. Il s'orienta donc avec l'aide des passants et à l'instinct, vu qu'il oubliait la moitié des indications qu'on lui donnait.

[...]

"Ryouta. Tu devrais te coucher. Il ne viendra pas. Ça fait plus de 6 heures que tu attends là.

- Non. Je vais attendre encore un peu. Encore...un peu."

Akashi ne dit rien et disparut.

Kise était là, devant la fenêtre, jetant un regard vide à la rue. Plus la lune avançait dans le ciel, plus il se demandait si la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Aomine quelques heures auparavant n'était qu'une illusion. Qu'au fond de lui, il avait juste imaginé. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire.

Croire qu'_il _viendrait, qu'_il _le serrerait dans ses bras.

Cela, il l'espérait peut-être trop. Il était plus d'une heure. Il estima qu'il était déjà bien tard, et décida d'aller se coucher. Mais se coucher pourquoi ? Pour passer toute la nuit à se demander s'il _le _reverrait un jour ? Tss. De toute façon, il ne se faisait plus de faux espoirs. C'était terminé.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa luxueuse chambre d'amis, on frappa à la porte. Cette fois, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Alors, comme pour se prouver que tout ça était faux, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, et, de ses grand doigts fins et musclés, fit tourner la poignée.

* * *

_Aloooors, qui sera derrière la porte ? :3_

_Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas trop parlé de Kise dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain ne sera pas privé de sa présence, promis !_

_...attendez, j'ai ajouté Momoi à une fanfiction YAOI ?! Naaaan ! Eh si, je suis vraiment désolée xD _

_Je __pense__ que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Quoi, je l'ai déjà dit ? Héhé oui, en fait ne vous fiez pas à mes estimations ! Mais c'est bientôt terminé. Enfin je crois. _


	4. Chapter 4

**»Auteur:** I am your Absolute Princess

**»Anime/Manga:** Kuroko no Basket

**»Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cette image ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**» Pairing:** Aomine x Kise

_Alohaaaa tout le monde ! \o/_

_ENFIN ! voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère que la fin vous plaira (enfin, que la fic entière vous aura plu :D ) ! Désolée de l'attente ^^ _

_J'aimerai dédier cette fanfiction à All-Is-Ever-Dark et Amaterasu-Chi, qui m'ont beaucoup aidée pour l'écriture. _

_Merci à tous ceux (plutôt celles, je doute que beaucoup de garçons me lisent xD ) qui ont reviewé/revieweront, ça m'encourage beaucoup :)_

* * *

"Ku...Kurokocchi ?"

Le blond ne peut retenir son étonnement en voyant le petit bleuté à la porte.

"Kise-kun ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis à Kyoto pour la semaine. Mais toi, que fais-tu là ?

- E-eh bien..."

Le turquoise baisse les yeux et cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire. Mais Akashi apparait derrière le blond.

"C'est mon invité.

- WAAAAAAAAAH ! AKASHICCHI, NE ME FAIS PLUS PEUR CO...

- Silence. Tu es bien trop bruyant."

Puis, il se tourne vers Kuroko, et lui adresse un léger sourire.

"Tetsuya. Quel plaisir de te voir. Tu dois être fatigué, après un si long voyage. Suis-moi, je vais te conduire à _notre _chambre."

Le bleuté sourit à son tour, rougissant et baissant les yeux. Kise écarquille les yeux. A-t-il mal entendu ? Akashi a-t-il sous-entendu que Kuroko et lui allaient dormir...ensemble ?! Mais avant qu'il puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, le duo est déjà parti. Quoique le rouge s'arrête, une seconde, calmement, et ordonne froidement:

"Ryouta. Ne nous dérange pas."

Le blond déglutit.

_Khhh...je n'ai pas très envie de me faire tuer par Akashicchi. Je vais peut-être sortir quelques minutes._

Il retrouve son air sombre et triste, qui l'avait quitté pendant les quelques minutes qu'avait duré sa rencontre avec Tetsuya. Il enfile une veste, des chaussures, et sort.

Il est plus d'une heure et demie. Il est fatigué. Il se demande pourquoi il a décidé de sortir. En plus, il fait froid comme en hiver.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure sur un banc, il décide de rentrer. La sérénité de la ville endormie l'a apaisé. Il traverse le parc, puis la grande rue. Il n'est désormais plus très loin de la maison d'Akashi, et est prêt à apprécier une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Quand, arrivé devant la grande porte de la résidence du rouge, il reconnait ce dos, ce dos incroyablement grand et musclé. Ce dos si attirant, paré de la veste de l'ancien club de basket de Too Gakuen.

Et ces cheveux bleu foncé, presque noirs.

**OoOoO **

"A...Aominecchi ?"

Aomine se retourne. Et là, enfin, il le voit. Et un étrange sentiment parcourt son corps. Il a une folle envie de le frapper, là tout de suite. Le frapper pour avoir disparu tout ce temps, pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles. Mais après tout, c'est peut-être sa faute à lui, aussi ? Merde. Dire qu'il n'a rien à foutre de Kise sonne tellement faux, maintenant qu'il est là, devant lui.

"Est-ce que tu as une putain d'idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pendant tout ce temps, Kise ?"

Le blond semble déboussolé quelques instants, puis un léger sourire se forme au coin de ses lèvres.

"Non, je ne peux pas comprendre ça."

L e bronzé fronce les sourcils. S'il _pouvait _le frapper, il le ferait. S'il _pouvait_. Mais putain, il se retient de toute sa volonté.

"Je te ne comprends pas.."

Il semble vouloir dire autre chose. Mais le bleu ne répond pas. Que devrait-il dire ? Il en sait foutre rien, alors il se tait.

"Je t'aime, Aominecchi."

Un lourd silence s'installe quelques instants, puis il reprend.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas. Enfin, je le savais déjà, que ce n'était que du sexe entre nous, mais...Tu ne m'aimes pas, alors je suis parti."

_Putain. Quel con. Sérieusement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il dise...?_

"Ferme-la."

En deux pas, il comble l'espace trop grand entre eux, et plaque sa bouche contre celle de Kise et enfin, **enfin**, il peut le serrer contre lui, sentir la chaleur de son corps, son odeur, son cœur affolé.

**OoOoO**

Partagé entre l'envie de continuer ce baiser enivrant et celle de repousser Aomine, Kise décide de couper le contact de leurs lèvres avant de se dégager de l'étreinte du bleu, qui le retient en posant ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

"Kise. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?"

Ryouta baisse la tête. Il se le demande lui-même. Aomine est là, alors quoi ?

"Q...qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aominecchi ?"

Il baisse la tête.

"Je t'ai dit que je t'aime, non ? Alors pourquoi tu continues à..."

Aomine peut apercevoir une larme perler sur sa joue.

"Kise, tu..."

"Pourquoi tu continues à me blesser ?"

A ces mots, Daiki tressaille. Alors il le lâche, recule et, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sent vraiment mal à propos de quelqu'un.

Non, ce n'est pas "quelqu'un", c'est Kise.

"Je n'avais jamais pensé à toi de cette manière. Avant, j'me foutais bien de ce que tu pouvais ressentir, alors je..." Il murmure presque. "Oublie tout ça."

Tout-à-coup, un fort coup de poing vient engourdir sa joue, ce qui le fait reculer de quelques pas.

"AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ?!

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Comment tu veux que j'oublie ça ?! T'arrives là en me demandant d'oublier alors que tu viens de m'embrasser ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Pourquoi tu...

- C'est _toi _mon problème. Pendant un mois, j'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Je savais pas où t'étais, ce que tu faisais, et tu m'as dit que t'étais chez l'autre taré. Et ça putain, ça m'a foutu la haine. _T'es à moi_, Kise. Si tu disparais encore une fois..."

Aomine s'avance et glisse ses bras dans le dos du blond, lui offrant une chaude étreinte.

"Je t'aime."

Le bronzé resserre ses bras. Ryouta sent son souffle calme dans son cou.

"...Quoi ?"

"Ne me fais pas répéter."

Alors, il n'y tient plus, et dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres foncées. Une étrange lueur passe dans les yeux obscurs, et Aomine décide de prolonger cette sensation. Il presse un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de Kise, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues s'entrelacent dans un ballet passionné. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Leur étreinte et chaude et confortable, cela avait tant manqué à Kise. Il en profite pour sentir l'odeur d'Aomine qui lui est si familière.

**OoOoO**

"T'es gelé, Kise. On rentre.

- Mais où, Aominecchi ? Toutes mes affaires sont chez Akashicchi.

- Bah, tu rentres, tu prends ton bordel, et on va à l'hôtel.

- M-mais...

- Je t'attends là. Grouille-toi."

Kise n'a donc pas le choix. Il entre très doucement, et se faufile jusqu'à sa chambre, où il rassemble tout ce qu'il a apporté. Il a le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop près de la chambre d'Akashi, et une paire de ciseaux rouges effleure son visage avant de se planter dans le mur. La peur de sa vie, probablement. Mais il serre les dents pour ne pas crier. Le _diable _en personne pourrait venir jusqu'à Tokyo pour le tuer.

Dans le hall, il confie à un des deux majordomes de la demeure la tâche de remercier chaleureusement Akashi pour son accueil. Et il part, après avoir été poliment raccompagné jusqu'à la porte.

"T'as tout ? Pas question de revenir ici.

- Oui, je crois. Mais où va-t-on ?"

Aomine ne répond pas. Il marche dans une direction au hasard. Lui-même ne sait pas vraiment où il va.

Ils avancent tous les deux, et parviennent au bout de quelques centaines de mètres dans un hôtel correct. Le bronzé demande une chambre, et naturellement, on leur propose une chambre équipée de deux lits simples. Mais après tout, peu importe. Il vont juste _dormir_. Enfin, c'est ce que pense naïvement le blond, comme à son habitude. Mais il connait assez Aomine pour savoir qu'il tentera forcément quelque chose. Cependant, leur relation est étrange, maintenant. Il n'y comprend plus rien.

Ils pénètrent dans la pièce. Et il est violemment plaqué contre la porte. Aomine ne peut plus se retenir. Il a envie de lui, tout de suite. Pour la première fois, il a vraiment envie de lui.

"A-Aominec-..."

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un simple désir bestial et sauvage qui l'emplit. Pour une fois, il a envie de lui communiquer son amour, comme l'a fait tant de fois le blond.

"Arrête..."

Mais à chaque fois, il l'a repoussé. A cette pensée, il intensifie la pression de ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis.

"Daiki !"

Il stoppe tout mouvement.

Kise a dit son prénom. Pourtant, ce nom n'a jamais franchi ses lèvres auparavant. C'était toujours "Aominecchi". Toujours.

"...Je vais prendre une douche. Tu devrais aller te repos-

- Bordel ! Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ?! Je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu persistes à croire que c'est faux ?! Tu sais que j'suis pas du genre à dire des trucs pareils sans raison, Kise. Pourquoi tu peux pas la fermer, pour une fois, et juste te donner à moi ? J'ai envie de toi. J'en peux plus, ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Je sais que tu ressens ça, aussi. Alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je...te veux, aussi."

Cette dernière phrase fait se courber les lèvres de Daiki, qui vole un baiser au blond. Et il glisse ses mains dans son dos, explore à nouveau sa peau, avant de le porter jusqu'au lit. Il retrouve sa position de dominant, au-dessus de son amant, et (*) ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue: Kise est déjà rouge, son torse se soulevant de manière plus rapide. Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur le visage d'Aomine, et il se penche pour murmurer à l'oreille du blond:

"Ça fait longtemps pour toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que tu en rêvais...de mon corps au-dessus du tien, de mes mains sur ton corps de ma bouche sur ta peau..."

Tout en déclarant cela, il se colle encore plus au corps de son amant, son rictus s'élargissant en sentant l'excitation de celui-ci contre sa cuisse. Bientôt, ses mains se posent sur la chemise du blond, caressant doucement le fin tissu. Il continue d'une voix basse, rendue rauque par le désir s'emparant de lui:

"...de mes doigts sur tes cuisses, de mon sexe en toi."

A ces mots, Kise rougit.

"P-pervers !

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais envie de moi, toi aussi ?"

Aomine prend dans une main le membre dur de son amant, tandis qu'il tend l'autre vers la bouche de Ryouta pour qu'il la lubrifie.

Kise a l'impression qu'il brûle de l'intérieur. Il ouvre lentement la bouche et, avec hésitation, commence à lécher les doigts offerts sous le regard attentif du plus grand. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres en voyant les trainées de salive reliant ses doigts à la langue rose de son amant. Sans cesser ses mouvements sur le sexe dans sa main, il entreprend de laisser des suçons dans le cou de l'autre, marquant son territoire à coups de langue et de dents, clamant ce qui est sien. Un morsure plus forte que les autres fait couler le sang. A cette action, Kise gémit de douleur et Aomine ne se retient plus: il retire ses mains du corps du blond et l'embrasse sauvagement. Sa langue ne laisse pas de choix à l'autre. Elle est brusque, sauvage.

Kise se retrouve pantelant après cet échange violent. Il ne sait que dire, et ne laisse plus s'échapper que des gémissement quand le bronzé insère un premier doigt en lui. La brûlure n'est pas agréable, mais pas tout-à-fait inconfortable non plus; le geste est doux et mesuré pour contrebalancer la hargne que met maintenant son amant à embrasser son corps.

Kise se tend. Pour lui aussi, cela faisait longtemps, et déjà il sent son corps arriver au point de rupture.

"A-Aominecchi...Je n'en peux..."

Il est coupé par une voix emplie de luxure.

"Tu arrives encore à dire mon nom ? Je ne dois pas y aller assez fort, alors...pour l'instant."

Le blond n'a pas le temps de demander ce que l'autre veut dire par-là que deux autres doigts s'enfoncent en lui rapidement, l'étirant, écartant ses chairs. La douleur se même au plaisir, s'intensifie; les larmes coulent qui sur ses joues sont-elles de douleur ou de plaisir ? Il ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'Aomine arrête.

Il trouve la force de se relever, des perles de sueur coulant sur sa peau et entoure les épaules de son amant de ses bras musclés. (**) Il approche sa bouche du cou de celui-ci afin d'y laisser une belle marque. Il se recule et admire son œuvre, satisfait.

Daiki pense qu'il est plus que temps. Temps de reconquérir Kise. De le posséder. De le faire hurler de plaisir. Alors il se penche en avant pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Il l'embrasse fougueusement, profitant de chaque gémissement, chaque son que le blond essaie de retenir vainement.

Kise écarte doucement les jambes, comme s'il avait compris. Aomine n'attend plus et fait doucement pénétrer son membre dur dans l'antre chaude. Voyant que son amant ne réagit pas plus que ça, il décide d'aller plus profond. Toujours pas de réaction ?

"Eh bien...tu es devenu plus exigeant...Cet enfoiré a pas intérêt à t'avoir touché..."

Avant que l'autre ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, il entame des mouvements de va-et-vient et enfin, enfin il l'entend. Il entend le vrai Kise, celui qui se lâche, qui lui fait entendre sa voix, qui ne se retient pas.

"Aaaaah...!"

Ce léger son lui fait comprendre qu'il vient de toucher sa prostate. Il s'applique donc à cogner contre ce point, et le blond sent la jouissance proche.

"A-Aominecchi...je viens...!"

Il se déverse sur leurs ventres dans un long râle de plaisir, ainsi qu'Aomine quelques instant plus tard, après avoir accéléré ses coups de reins.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, à côté de son amant. En entendant ses halètements, Daiki ne résiste pas; il se tourne vers lui et agrippe son cou pour lui offrir un doux baiser. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Ryouta.

"Aominecchi ?"

_Merde. Sa voix est vraiment douce. _

"Quoi ?

- Alors...on restera ensemble, maintenant ?"

Aomine resserre son étreinte.

"Oui. Je ne veux plus que tu sois touché par quiconque.

- Mais Akashicchi ne m'a jamais touché. C'était juste...il aime Kurokocchi. Et Kurokocchi l'aime aussi.

- Hein ? Tetsu et lui ?

-Oui.

- J'me disais bien, aussi. Tch. Pourquoi il a pas choisi quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit moi ?

- Non. Peu importe qui; mais pas toi."

Et il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

"Tu es à moi, maintenant."

* * *

_AAAAAAH FINI :D _

_J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si dur d'écrire une fic T-T_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi, ça me fait plaisir !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :3_

_Je pense actuellement à une fiction Ao/Aka/Kuro, alors dites-moi si ça vous plairait :D _

_A bientooooot ! I LOVE YOU ALL !_

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

(*)A l'exception de quelques misérables petites phrases, la plus grande partie de cette scène à été écrite par All-Is-Ever-Dark, parce que le fait est que je ne suis pas vraiment inspirée pour écrire ce genre de scènes...même si j'adore en lire. Désolée, c'est impardonnable T-T Mais bon, je suis sûre que vous apprécierez/aurez apprécié, elle écrit très bien ;)

(**) Fin du passage écrit par toi, my love. Merci de m'avoir aidée, grâce à toi j'ai pu finir ma fic :)


End file.
